The Hangover
by Theater Of The Mind
Summary: Duncan, Geoff, Trent and Cody get wild and crazy one night in the party town of Seal. When they wake up hungover the next morning Geoff is missing and no one can recall a thing. The boys try and retrace their steps in order to find their lost friend. R&R.
1. Seal City

This idea came to me while in school.. after Christmas break. I finally got enough motivation and inspiration (aka rainbowed ninja robot unicorns!(; ) to write it.

Summary: Duncan, Geoff, Trent and Cody get wild and crazy one night in the party town of Seal. When they wake up hungover the next morning Geoff is missing and no one can recall a thing. The boys try and retrace their steps in order to find their lost friend. R&R.

Oh, and just a quick note: pay attention to the dates cause the first part is foreshadowing what is going to happen, and then the next date is 5 days prior.

So here it is...

Enjoy!(:

* * *

><p>Monday<br>April 18, 2011:

The black haired boy ran his fingers through his knotted hair. He pulled off his aviators and sighed, looking at the sunset on the beach. He grabbed a fistful of sand and let it slide in between his fingers. His green eyes searched the horizon for an answer. His blue eyed friend sat next to him, "We fucked up, dude."

The black haired boy nodded in agreement, "We should call the girls."

The third shorter boy lay out by the tide, letting the waves crash onto his feet. He called out to his friends, "We need to find him."

The two boys got up off the sand and walked barefoot to their car. It was fairly brand new although the recent scratches and dents.. and the broken windshield. The car was a wreck from the previous days.

The blue eyed boy ran his hands over his newly shaven head then felt his bleeding lip, the multiple cuts and bruises on his arms still stung greatly. His shirt was dirty and torn in multiple places. The black haired not rested himself against the car, his unbuttoned flannel flowed in the wind. The scratches on his face tingled. He finally placed his aviators on the collar of his white crew neck shirt that lay under the red flannel. The third boy walked to them sighing, still holding the kleenex to his bleeding nose, the open cut on his fore head burned.

The blued eyed boy pulled out the fourth missing friend's cell phone and hesitantly pressed "Bridgette". The phone rang and the boy prayed that it would go straight to voice mail.

"Hello? Geoff is that you?" The girl on the other line panicked.

The boy sighed, "Nah. Listen Malibu, I need you to remain calm."

The girl took in a deep breath, "you guys have been gone the whole weekend, not once have any of you called me or even Courtney and you expect me to be calm."

"Just listen will ya?" the boy spat out, "you see, we kind of lost Geoff."

She remained silent for a bit then yelled "You lost Geoff? How the fuck did you loose a person?"

"We can't find him," the boy started to explain.

"Listen you little punk fucker," The normally tranquil girl screeched, "My parents expect Geoff to be here in 6 hours, so you better find a way to-"

The boy cut her off, "yeah," he chucked slightly at her outrageous request "that's not going to happen."

* * *

><p>Wednesday<br>April 13, 2011:

A tall eighteen year old boy sat on the bench inside the gym locker room, exhausted from his after school work out. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the towel that resided around his shoulders. He ran his calloused hand through his lime green Mohawk as he slowly lowered his body so that he was laying down on the bench. He exhaled loudly and groaned, "fuck."

His companion laugh at him, his sweat dripping from his longer black hair. He inputted the lock combination and opened his locker, taking out a towel and wiping his face. He stared at his friend, "Damn Duncan, tired already? I call that a warm up!"

Duncan stayed laying down, "I need an inhaler, necisto un inhaler. Can't breath " Duncan got up and grabbed his water bottle from out of his friends locker.

His friend laughed, "You know, if you stopped smoking you would be able to last as long as me". He start to strip his moist work out shirt shirt and tossed it in his gym bag.

"Hey Trent," Duncan yelled catching his friend's attention. He paused for a while, "shut the hell up." Duncan went to the locker and grabbed out his own bag taking out a clean white v-neck from it. Duncan pulled off his shirt and put on his clean one and spoke up, "Hey, Elvis?"

Trent glanced up, fully embracing his friend's lame nickname for him. He slowly put on his new shirt, "What?"

Duncan unscrewed the top of his bottle and poured some kind of powder inside and shook the bottle. He glanced up at Trent, "Think fast" he threw the bottle at Trent, hitting him in the arm.

Duncan laughed at him, "You are supposed to catch it, fucker".

Trent picked up the bottle from the floor and continue to shake the protein- filled water, "I won't be forgetting that anytime soon."

"No need to thank me," Duncan joked as he grabbed a second bottle, pouring the same substance inside. He sat down and untied his running shoes, "What you doing after this?" he asked Trent.

Trent scratched his arm, "nothing really, why?". Duncan managed to pull off one of his shoes and explained, "because there is nothing to do today and I want to play X-box on your fucking seventy inch tv."

Trent sighed, "Yeah, I guess that's fine" he pulled all his belongings out of the locker and closed it, "you ready?"

Duncan slide on his converse, "yeah" He reached into his bag and grabbed his car keys.

* * *

><p>The boys sat on Trent's leather sofa, they've been playing games non stop for the past hour. Duncan phone began to play music, and he dug into his pocket and pulled it out. The screen said "Incoming Call: Geoff". Duncan debated whether or not to answer the phone. "Who is it?" Trent asked. Duncan flipped open his phone and pressed the receiver to his ear as Trent paused the game.<p>

"Yo," Duncan greeted Geoff.

"Dude, are you sitting down?" Geoff asked.

Duncan glanced at his current position, "I believe so. Why?"

Geoff ignored his question, "Are you with Trent?"

Duncan looked over at Trent, "Yeah, why? What's up?"

"Where at?" Geoff blurted out, barely being able to contain himself.

Duncan hesitantly said, "at his house. Fucktard, just tell me what's up!"

"I'll be there soon, just wait. I need to say this in person. Okay, bye!" Geoff hung up the phone, made a quick U-turn and speed off to Trent house.

Duncan hung up the phone. Trent stared at Duncan, "Yeah, I am not even going to ask."

The boys unpaused their game and resumed playing.

* * *

><p>Geoff swiftly turned into Trent's driveway, almost crashing into Duncan's car. He jumped out of the diver's side, not even bothering to shut the door behind him. He was excited to share the news with his friends. He sprinted to the front door and knocked on it, after a few seconds he began to forcefully bang on the door, awaiting for the boys to answer the door.<p>

Duncan and Trent exchanged looks once the first knock was heard, simultaneously they both stated, "not me."

Trent looked over his shoulder at the door, "It's too far." Duncan stared at the door also, "agreed."

Geoff began to pound on the door getting impatient. He was ready to burst, all his excitement inside was going to explode.

The front door swung open and a boy around the same age as the duo stammered in, "Aye Dudes! Couldn't open the door for me?" the boy announced as waked over to the two.

Duncan grimaced, slightly annoyed with his friends entrance, "and you came in here why, Geoff?"

Geoff flipped his blond hair out of his face, "Because," he trailed, "There is going to be one sweat part-tay this weekend down in Seal and-"

Trent spoke up a smile creeping on his face, cutting Geoff off, "Seal?"

A smirk arose on Geoff face, "Hell yes! Seal, fucking Seal!"

Trent jumped up off the couch, "I am going, hands down. No matter what." Geoff and Trent pounded fists.

Geoff looked over at Duncan, "You in?"

"If I say no, I must be fucking crazy. Hell to the yes I am going!" Duncan shouted at Geoff.

Geoff laughed and sat down on Trent's recliner, "Its set. This Saturday, us boys will become men!"

All three boys laughed, completely excited to be going to a party in the infamous Seal City. Every party hosted within Seal City was bound to be the definition of Bad Ass. Once one was invited things were bound to get crazy and no one, I repeat no one would deny a invite.

* * *

><p>Thursday April 14, 2011:<p>

Duncan stood outside a class room, and even though the bell already had rang the person he waited for wasn't outside. Duncan leaned against the wall next to the door. And finally after about five minutes a thin brunette walked out of the classroom, books in hand. Duncan lifted his body from the wall and approached the girl, placing a hand on her hip and pulling her close to him. The girl looked up at his blue eyes with her brown ones and asked him, "May I help you?"

Duncan smiled at her, "Come on, I can't escort you to your next class like a gentlemen."

The girl glared at Duncan, "A true gentleman would hold my books for me." She smiled at him and handed him her books.

He took the books with his free hand, "happy?" The girl nodded. Across from her next class were some lunch tables. Duncan sat down outwardly, using the table as back support. He placed the books on the table.

Duncan stared at the girl as she placed a hand on her hip. Duncan smirked, "why don't you sit down next to papa?" The girl laughed and walked over to Duncan but instead of sitting down she reached for her books. Duncan grabbed her hips and pulled her in between his legs. "Listen Courtney." The use of her first name caught her attention, she looked down at Duncan.

"Yeah?" Courtney trailed off. Duncan bit his lip, awkwardly spilling out what he wanted to say, "well, this weekend I want you to come with me to Seal."

Courtney stared at him with blank eyes, "for like a party?" She raised an eyebrow at him. Duncan spoke up, "yeah, why not? I want to be the first to pop your no party cherry" He pulled her in closer.

Courtney placed her hands on his and pulled his hands off of her. She sat down next to him, "Duncan, you know how I feel about parties like that. I am not going, and I hope you don't go. Remember that promise you made to me?"

Duncan knew very well of the promise her made to her, the one that confined him to not going to any fun parties his whole senior year. Duncan shrugged, "it was worth a shot. Besides, I am not going to go if you don't go. I guess I'll go on the fishing trip with my dad and brother." Duncan lied.

Courtney smiled triumphantly, "thata boy. Just don't get into any trouble with those fishes." Duncan slung an arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. He spoke softly, "Geoff and Trent are coming also. We are leaving Tomorrow morning so I'll say good bye to you tonight, okay?" he kissed her again.

"Yeah that's fine, Duncan. Just have fun." Courtney said as she turned to him, she grabbed her books and got up off the bench. Duncan followed her to the classroom door and hugged her, Courtney looked up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He smiled and kissed her fore head. The warning bell rang and Courtney spoke up, "I'll call you tonight, now get to class." He released her from his grip and opened the door for her. She walked into the class and smiled up at him as he closed the door. When Duncan turned the corner he spotted Geoff who was making out with his blond girlfriend, Bridgette.

"Hey love birds, get to class" Duncan yelled at the couple. They both stopped at stared at Duncan. Geoff laughed at him and looked over at his girlfriend, "Yeah, go to class I don't want you to get another tardy, one more and its detention for you."

She smiled at Geoff, "You are so sweet, I love you babe."

She gave him a a chaste kiss and headed over to the direction Duncan had just come from. Geoff yelled out to her, "Love you too!"

Duncan laughed at Geoff who stood there staring at where Bridgette was last seen. Duncan imitated a whipping motion and laughed, "you are whipped, son."

Geoff snapped out of his trance, "Speak for yourself."

"You going to go to sixth?" Duncan asked his friend.

Geoff sighed, "probably not."

Duncan shrugged, "Wanna go McDonalds?" The biggest smile appeared on Geoff's face, "Hell yes!" The two friends walked right by their sixth period class and headed for the near by McDonalds.

* * *

><p>Trent sat uncomfortably in his English class, his English teacher paced back and forth dramatizing the words of Shakespeare's Hamlet. Trent adjusted himself, resting his head on his arm. Although he could not resist the excitement for Friday's drive down to Seal he just couldn't keep up. The teacher just drained every last bit of energy he had.<p>

"Trent Smith!" the teacher said as he walked over to Trent's desk where a very asleep Trent lay his head.

Trent shifted slightly and mumbled, "five more minutes mom." The devious boy next to Trent snickered as he lifted the encyclopedia that rested on the desk and dropped in on the floor next to Trent. When the book and the floor collided Trent shot up, he stared around the room blankly until he realized what just happened. The teacher set his hand on Trent's desk, calling for his attention. Trent looked up, wiping the the sleep from his eyes, "Sorry teach, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

The teacher patted Trent on the head and walked away, "Next time its detention, Smith."

Trent laughed nervously and gulped, he wiped the small amount of drool off of his desk. As the teacher began again Trent searched for where the teacher was reading, after flipping through almost half a chapter he found the spot. Still not being able to pay attention Trent began to create a small pattern on his notebook. After a while he had drawn about seven pictures, each one having something to do with his up coming weekend.

The teacher finished up the last sentence in the chapter and closed the book. He glanced at the clock, "You all have 5 minutes left in class, enjoy your free time." The teacher glared at Trent and asked him to come over to his desk. Trent sighed in defeat and got up.

"Good luck man," the kid behind Trent said.

Trent grumbled. "Thanks Cody," Trent laughed a bit, "I'm going to need it."

Cody Anderson was always trying to get it in with the ladies and the popular folk. He wanted to make a name for himself. After all, High School is about popularity.. or at least that is what he believes. It was senior year and he still wasn't on the top of the High School Food Chain. Trent was considered 'popular'. In fact Cody has talked to him quite a few times, mainly because Cody sat behind him in English class. Cody had even tried to wake Trent up when he was asleep but failed to do so. Cody considered Trent as a friend, Trent on the other hand, not so much. In fact Trent didn't really even know his name until the end of Junior Year when Cody had asked him to sign his yearbook, Trent had to look at what other people had addressed him as to figure out him name.

Cody stared into space as Trent got up to talk to the teacher. Cody had seen Trent doodling but could really see what it was until he left. Once Trent was at the teacher's desk, Cody grabbed the notebook and began to examine the pictures. Out on the margin of Trent's notebook were a few picture of seals, one with a lamp shade over its head. On the header of the paper he wrote in bold "Seal City". There were a few other drawing scattered around.

Trent sluggishly walked back to his desk and sat down. Cody tapped him on the shoulder, "hey dude, here is your umm notebook, yeah!"

Trent turned around a grabbed the notebook and closed it, he turned and slid it into his backpack. Cody leaned forward a bit, "I see you're going to Seal."

"How'd you know?" Trent asked nonchalantly.

Cody laughed nervously and spoke up, "the notebook."

"Oh yeah huh?" Trent mumbled. Cody glanced down, absorbing in the awkward silence. They sat there for a while, "When are you going?"

Trent felt a little odd having Cody asking him questions about his upcoming weekend but he still answered, "We are leaving Friday night. Party is at 8 on sat but its like a 20 hour drive."

"Ohh," Cody said understandingly, even though he had no idea what Trent was saying.

Trent kept quiet. Cody laughed awkwardly, "You know, my car gets pretty good mileage."

"I bet so... " Trent trailed off after a few seconds the light bulb rang in his head, "that's good to know, Cody. Real good." Trent smiled at him as the bell rang. Trent grabbed his back pack and sprinted to the door, trying to find his friends.

* * *

><p>Geoff sat down at one of the booths. Duncan brought the tray of food over and set it on the table.<p>

"Have you told Bridgette about tomorrow?" Duncan asked.

Geoff gave Duncan a blank expression, "what's tomorro- ohh yeah, not yet, why?"

"Because, " Duncan trailed off, "I told Courtney that you and Trent were going fishing with me and my pops."

"I thought we were going to Seal, dude." Geoff stated as a-matter-of-fact.

Duncan unwrapped on of his one dollar burgers, "Its only a little white lie, if Courtney finds out I am going to party she'll bust my balls." He opened up the burger and opened his other one dollar burger, placing the still in tact one inside the open one, and then lastly putting the top bun on top, creating a double burger.

Geoff pulled open a ketchup packet, "You are the man Duncan. No doubt about it.'

Duncan took a bite of his creation, "I know, I know."

"On Monday Bridge wants me to have dinner with her parents. Scary shit right there," Geoff said as he unwrapped his burger.

"Just say you have plans or something, just lie" Duncan advised.

"She already told her parents that I'd go. Her pops is anal about stuff and if I don't go, I will be fucked." Geoff told Duncan.

Duncan laughed at his friend, "looks like you are going to take one for the team."

"Its all I can do." Geoff sighed.

Just then the doors swung open and Trent ran in, he looked around quickly until he found Geoff and Duncan. He slammed his fists on the table, "How did I know you two weren't going to go to sixth?" Duncan and Geoff exchanged questioning looks.

Trent proceeded, "I have good news. You know that one kid, Cody? Well he found out we are going to Seal and-"

Duncan cut him off, "and how is that good news?"

Trent continued, completely ignoring Duncan, "Well, I think he is willing to take us to Seal. He can be our, designated driver?"

Duncan laughed, "using that poor kid, I like it. As long as I do not have to pay for gas, I'm all good."

Trent smiled, "I bet he would be willing too." Geoff took a bite out of his burger, "then its settled, tomorrow meet at my house at 1."

* * *

><p>Friday<p>

April 15, 2011:

All the boys were at Geoff's house, they were all waiting on Cody to come, after all he was their ride.

"Where the hell is that boy?" Trent groaned after calling him again.

Duncan sat up, "if he doesn't show within the next five minutes, we leave without him."

Geoff agreed with Duncan, "yeah, I can't wait anymore, I've been patient enough."

"He'll be here, I've never seen anyone as eager to go somewhere as he was." Trent explained.

A loud screech was heard outside and a car parked itself right in front of Geoff's house.

Cody ran out of his car and rang the doorbell multiple times. Geoff causally opened the door and Duncan called out to Cody "Finally man!"

Cody laughed, "Well the car is ready, I even brought some drinks and snacks!"

Geoff jumped up and ran to his room to get his bags, as he ran up the stairs he called, "I get shot gun!"

Duncan laughed, "be my guest."

Duncan grabbed his luggage off the floor and pushed past Cody and headed to the door. Trent followed Duncan with his bags. Cody slowly walked out of the house only to see Duncan and Trent dead in their tracks. They were staring at the car in disbelief. Cody smiled, "well we must go in style." Cody grabbed the keys out of his pocket and approached his brand new black Maserati Grancabrio.

Geoff ran outside and stopped along side Trent and Duncan. All three boys exchanged looks until Duncan sprinted to the call yelling "I call shot gun!"

The other boys busted into hyper gear as the ran toward the car in attempt to reach it before Duncan.

After seating was situated Cody roared his car's engine and drove off to the night of the gang's life...

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 1! :D<p>

This will be like the Hangover in a way, but with my own twist and no Bradley Cooper! :( hahaha  
>Similar Plot just with my take on things haha XD<p>

And i was researched for a sexy car for them to ride in and HOLY FUCK the Maserati Grancabrio is one SEXY ASS CAR! ohh my god... check that shit out! gahhh, so sexy.

"The Hangover" is only a working title, it will change once I muster up a good one! X)

Yeah anything to say? Please tell me! Comments and Review and PM's are welcome! ;) and if you have any ideas on any mischievous things these boys can get into please tell me because i have a few, but i don't think its enough... :O so give me ideas and such!

Thank you for reading! and Please R&R!(:

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK DOWN BELOW**

**PRESS THE BUTTON! (;**


	2. The Trip

Friday

April 14, 2011:

Cody laughed to himself quietly, "Hey guys, you know tha-"

"Yes! For the twentieth time yes we know!" Duncan yelled as he pulled off the blanket covering his face. It was dark out, the car's clock beamed 10:26. It wasn't late and the boys weren't tired but the long drive had made them all irritable.

Cody cleared his throat, "I was going to say, did you guys know that we only have 13 more hours of driving left?"

Geoff removed his cowboy hat from his face and groaned, "Please, do not remind me."

Trent was huddled in the passenger seat, a blanket swallowed up his whole body as he mumbled into the window, "Stop yelling! I am trying to get sleep here!"

Cody signaled to make a left turn into the other lane, "Should we call it a night? I really don't want to drive for another hour."

Duncan and Geoff both groaned and covered their faces. Duncan yelled through the blanket, "Just drive, Dipshit!"

Cody sighed and got off the freeway. The car slowed down greatly and all the guys perked up once again.

"Dude," Geoff spoke out, "where are you taking us?"

Cody remained silent.

Geoff grew a little weary, "... dude?"

Cody stopped at the red light, "I just can't drive anymore, I am calling it a night!"

"If we stop, we won't fucking make it on time." Duncan complained.

"We will. There is still 24 hours until the party. We have plenty of time" Cody said as reassuringly as he could. His eyes begging to shut and his body yearning for a bed.

As the green light flashed, he sped up, turning to the first motel he spotted. Trent, Duncan and Geoff quickly ushered out of the car and into the lobby. Cody stayed back to make sure the car remained unscratched and that it was in a secure spot. Once agreeing that it was he ran into the lobby, catching up to the rest of them.

As soon as one of the doors was opened Cody collapsed on the bed, completely passing out. He was dead tired from the previous 7 straight hours of driving.

The rest of the guys just stared at his limp body.

"I'll just crash here I guess" Trent spoke up as he went over to the second bed and took off his leather belt.

Duncan snickered, "I'll let you lovers be", turned around leaving the room to go to his own. Geoff took off his cowboy hat and laughed at Duncan's comment while Cody muttered into the pillow "I heard that." Duncan peeped around the door so that he was in the room once more and said in a nonchalant voice, "You were supposed to."

Geoff laughed once again and followed Duncan into their room.

* * *

><p>Saturday<p>

April 15, 2011:

Trent was uneasy about driving the car but Cody insisted saying that Trent was the only on he trusted driving the car. Duncan and Geoff were asleep in the back seats of the car, they spend the night prior talking shit and making a mess in the hotel room.

Cody began to sing along with the radio trying to keep himself entertained. All the boys by this time weren't as social as they were used to being.

Duncan woke up, "How long as I asleep for?"

Cody looked at the clock and estimated, "roughly an hour or so."

"Ohh, balls" Duncan huffed.

Cody began to rummage through his bag and pulled out a water bottle and a pack of gum, he quietly mumbled, "where'd I put that?"

Geoff grumbled after being awoken from his slumber, "put what, Little Dude?"

Cody laughed to himself as he pulled out what he had been looking for. He turned around, facing Duncan and Geoff, put the little box to his right eye and said "cheese!"

The flash blinded Duncan and Geoff, they did not expect a camera.

"Hey," Duncan roared, "delete that picture!". He glanced at Trent who seemed to be in a daze, solely concentrating on the road. Aggravated, Duncan thumped the back of his head.

"What the fuck' Trent spat. Duncan growled, "what the fuck to you, I thought we had a deal. No pictures."

Cody sat there and glanced down at his camera shutting it off. Trent spoke up, "I forgot to tell him, sorry man. Calm down."

"Sorry," Cody apologized, "I just wanted to keep memories."

Duncan huffed and crossed his arms, Geoff watched him half asleep. Duncan remained quiet for some time then spoke up, "I sure as hell don't."

Cody looked confused, "I thought this was supposed to be a chance of a lifetime..."

Geoff laughed, "It is! But this here boy.. Well, he's whipped and what the woman says goes."

"Fuck you." Duncan muttered to Geoff, "I am not whipped. I just told her I wouldn't party or drink for a year. And its not cause of her, if I get caught one more time for underaged drinking I might go to jail again."

Trent laughed, "looks like someone's scared."

"Shut up," Duncan yelled, "'Mr. if I get caught they will kick me off track and I won't get my letterman badge' whoop dee fucking doo."

Geoff slumped down in the back seat, trying to not call any attention to him self. Trent readjusted the rear view mirror so that he had a clear view of Geoff. He looked at Goeff's reflection and asked, "Why do you want to keep mum about this whole thing?

"Well," Geoff dragged the well on for a while and shrugged his shoulders, "my parentals think I am spending the weekend with Bridgette. If they know I went to another party, it won't be pretty."

Trent laughed, "better we're here then where we said we'd be. I'd rather party then be stuck in our lame town."

The boys all remained silent for some time but hesitantly Cody spoke up, "so, no pictures?"

* * *

><p>Pa Pa Americano quietly played on the radio as the boys approached the sign saying 'Welcome to: Seal City'. The boys all cheered, finally reaching their long awaited destination.<p>

Cody was back in the driver's seat and he took the first exit leading to Seal City. The boys smiled at the beautiful city. It was roughly 7 pm and the boys were staying the night at the party house, they couldn't afford a hotel, or a motel to say the least.

Geoff knew the party host through a mutual friend and he also knew roughly where the dude lived. After many attempts they finally reached the two story beach house. After getting a good look on the house they decided to eat for a couple hours then make their grand entrance.

They stopped at the local dive and relaxed for a bit. Cody continuously asked Duncan questions on party etiquette. Geoff felt slightly discouraged but figured it was only Cody, he didn't let the fact that Cody asked Duncan instead of himself, the party animal.

The boys managed to kill a few hours at the dive but finally decided it was time to party. They grabbed a few clean cloths from their duffle bags and changed, hoping to be clean and fresh once at the party.

They soon drove off the the house, they continuously babbled about the excitement they all shared at for the upcoming party.

Trent leaned back in the passenger seat looking back at Duncan and Geoff, "I feel bad for you two."

They both shot him a confused look so Trent began to elaborate more, "I am free, at that party I can do whatever the hell I want to do. But you two are chained in by the ol' ball and chains."

Geoff cracked a smile, "Are you serious, bro? I may lov- be with Bridgette but hey, right now, right here, anything goes." Duncan laughed in agreement and pounded fists with Geoff.

Trent sunk lower into his chair, "you guys, are fucked up."

The boys laughed as the car parked a block away from the beach house.

They all escape the beautiful car and headed toward the house. The beat of the music heard even from the distance they were at. The cool breeze carried the sounds. The smell of the atmosphere was so strong it could be sensed a mile away. The boys were ready for the time of their life.

'Hey hold up,' Geoff shouted at his friends pulling out a small bottle of Jack, "A quick toast before we go?"

They smiled at Geoff and punched him lightly. Geoff began, "Tonight, we become men. We will party like no tomorrow and have a hell of a good time."

Cody shyly spoke up, "I haven't had many friends before, I know, its shocking but in all honestly before I meant Trent, I was sort of a loner. And even know I just met you guysI know that in due time, you are going to be like my brothers and thank you for inviting me, I truly appreciate it."

The boys smiled, feeling somewhat sorry for the boy. Duncan offered him a fist bump and said, "no problem, man. Now you all listen to me. Seal is a serious place, we are going to have some serious fun but come tomorrow, when we are resting up at home we will not remember a thing, not a word is spoken about tonight. This, I assure you will be an exciting night but we can't spill to anyone about it. You heard me?" They all nodded, "Good." Duncan grabbed the bottle out from Geoff's hands a took a swig of it. He passed it around to the rest of them, once the small bottle was finished off Duncan jumped up with enthusiasm.

Duncan and Geoff ran off ahead screaming "FUCK SHIT UP", "WHOOO" and "HELL YEA".

Trent laughed at his crazy friends, "Wow, come on dud-" Trent stopped himself mid sentence and stared at Cody as he ran off, mimicking the movement Geoff and Duncan previously made.

Trent sighed, "what the hell" and ran off in suit.

* * *

><p>THE END OF CHAPTER 2!<p>

umm so if you seen the hangover this next chapter will be the wake up scene mwahaha

and yea please review, it means a lot. I love reviews it makes me want to write more so if you leave one that would be lovely! :D

If you have any question on anything just PM me, if you wanna say hi then PM me haha anything really.

So yea.. :) sorry this chapter took a while.. the car scenes bored me haha but now that I am done with the more boring parts, I can finish it gladly! woot! I am pumped! (:

so until then...

Theater Of The Mind!


	3. The Morning After

Saturday

April 15, 2011:

Duncan groaned into the hard cold surface under his chin. His head rung with each creek of the house. Ever breath he took a sharp pain would rise and then settle in his stomach. He placed his arm on the floor to bring himself into a sitting position. His eyes remained closed as he propped himself up, his back feeling the cold tile. As gently as he could, he opened his eyes. The bright light coming from the window in front of him burned his eyes. He grumbled a few profanities as he shrugged over to his right. Once his eyes fully adjusted to the light he absorbed his surroundings, there was a porcelain tub and sink. He glanced at his arm rest, fully realizing it was a porcelain throne. Duncan almost regurgitated the lest over alcohol in his system instead he shot up, ignoring the pain in his head.

Duncan screamed, his voice cracking, "Mother Fu-cker!" as soon as Duncan let out a peep, Cody shot up from the bathtub screaming. Duncan grabbed the sides of his head trying to ignore the constant screams. Duncan ran his hands over his head.. His smooth head. Duncan placed his hand on top of his head, feeling pricks. His eyes bulged open as he ran to the mirror about the sink mumbling "oh no" over and over again.

Cody groggily stated the obvious, "Duncan?"

Duncan wearily glanced at his reflection, everything was gone. He stared back at his bland face, the only originality he had left were his piercings, his naked piercings. He looked boring, no goatee, no eyebrows-Duncan gulped-no mohawk. He swiftly turned on the cold faucet.

"Where- where am I?" Cody inquired, genuinely unsure of where he was.

Duncan began to run his hands through the water and retorted, "the bathroom, smart one." Cody's mouth just turned into an 'O' and he got up from the tub and made his way to Duncan, holding back his fits of laughter. Duncan leaned his body down and began to rid his face of dirt and more importantly, his hangover. Cody watched Duncan carefully, his head pounding more than the punk's. Cody looked around and finally decided to sit and the edge of the tub. Duncan grabbed the bottom of his shirt, about the lift it to dry his face. He spotted some puke on the end and cursed as he looked around for a spare towel in the pearly white room. He snatched a white towel from the back of the door and gingerly wiped his face, hoping to not anger the headache. He turned around and opened the mirror cabinet that rested above the sink, looking for some kind of advil. He pushed away random bottles, knocking them over. His paws found the bottle and quickly searching for the child protection locks. He poured half the bottle of pills into his hand, tilting his head back letting only a few pills through, swallowing them dry. he then paced over to Cody and handed him a few pills. He messily threw the leftover pills back into the bottle tossing them into the cabinet. Cody spoke up again, "where are we?"

"Seal City," Duncan gulped, "I hope." Just then a loud jingle came from Duncan's pocket. Duncan groaned loudly and he pulled it out, the sound only getting louder. Duncan squinted at his phone screen 'Incoming Call: Princess ;)'. Duncan groaned once more, clearing his throat. The jingle ended, leaving Duncan with a sixth missed call from the preppy teen. Duncan sighed and called her back, putting the call on speaker.

The phone rang a few times until a shrill voice sparked through the receiver, "Duncan! Please tell me your there!"

Duncan shut his eyes, trying to ignore how the high frequency in her voice aggravated his head. He raised his voice and spoke up, "Hey babe sorry I didn't get to the phone earlier, Me and the boys did some early morning fishing. I caught a real big cod!"

"Oh," Courtney started, "well, just be safe Dunky. I don't want you-" Duncan closed the phone, taking off the speaker. He pressed the phone to his ear hoping that Cody will ignore 'Dunky' and Courtney's mush love fest. Duncan leaned on one of the bare walls and laughed at something Courtney had said. Duncan smirked, "Honeycomb, my pop wants me to go uhh" Duncan stopped there unsure of what to say, he was as familiar with fishing terms just as Cody was familiar with girls. Duncan sent Cody a desperate glance, Cody ran to Duncan, prying the phone from his hands. Cody screamed onto the phone and quickly and as manly as he could "baiting the hooks! I love you baby bottom. Talk to you later!"

Duncan stood there petrified at what Cody had just done, Courtney screeched into her phone "Duncan? Where are you? Who was that? I know sure as hell it wasn't Geoff or Tre-" her voice was cut off by Cody rapidly pressed the 'Call End' button. Duncan and Cody stared at each other for a few seconds. Duncan wasn't menacing but her stood there in awe, not being able to fathom what just happened. Cody was in even more shock of what he had just done. The phone began to jingle again, the phone read the same as before. Cody stared at the phone in fear. He glanced around unsure of what to do. His head began to pound in the tune of the ringtone. Cody's heart began to beat in the same harmony, he even felt is breathing quicken to that pace, Cody's eyes began to dilate as he screamed throwing the phone into the small round bowl. Cody sighed once the sound ended.

Duncan's hallucination ended as he yelled "No!" at the top of his lungs, he dived down to the toilet, into the position he was when he awoke. Duncan glared at Cody in pure anger. Cody gulped. Duncan tried to get up off the floor as fast as he could using the toilet tank as a resistance. He leaned his weight down on the tank until he heard a familiar sound of the circular swish of the waters within. He glanced down at the bowl, his phone swimming in the circular whirlpool that was being created. Duncan glanced down at his hand that was placed on top of the flusher. His fueled with anger and Cody shut his eyes, expecting the worst to come. Duncan managed to stand up once more, a cynical grin playing on his lips. He approached Cody until cody's back was to the wall. Cody stammered on his words "no need to- to do anything Du-dunky." Duncan flinched hearing Courtney's nickname for him coming out of Cody's mouth. Duncan smirked in delight as he saw the fear weld up in Cody's eyes. Duncan clenched his fist and pounded the wall right next to Cody's face. Cody cringed, quietly praying.

* * *

><p>A sly smile curled onto Trent's lips in his sleep. His arms curled around the limp figure next to him. Sleeping on the hardwood floor cramped his back. He carefully opened his eyes, the grin still on his face. His eyes fluttered open, staring at the long blond locks in front of him. His breath grew short and the threw himself back against the wall, trying to make as little noise as he could. He held back a gasp with his own hand attempting to cover the whimpers escaping his lips.<p>

Trent searched the room, his sock covered feet sliding across the floor. The warm fabric of the jacket kept his upper body warm but he couldn't help but feel a small breeze, he glanced down at his bare bottoms and screamed, his voice cracking in the process.

The blond girl rised, groggily searching for Trent. She smiled as her lazy eyes found him, her smirk grew as her eyes traveled down staring at Trent. Trent gasped grabbing a pillow and covering his junk.

"Baby," the girl purred. Trent held his breath only able to squirm out a few words, "I- uhh- gotta go!" He quickly moved his feet hoping to escape, did he have sex that last night? He couldn't even remember. His brain searched for the answer but it only made his brain hurt him more. His foot slipped on one of the stairs as he banged his head groaning. "Babe?" The girl asked. He scrambled to his feet, collecting himself, swearing like your average pirate. He stammered as he spoke out to her, "You're beautiful, stay cool, but I just can't," he glanced around wearily, his green eyes searching for an answer, "yeah, I am gonna go now." The girl's eyes pleaded with Trent as she whispered, "You are breaking up with me?"

He made brief eye contact with the girl's blue eyes and spoke up, "Well, you know somethings, you eat the bar and sometimes, the bar eats you." He shrugged and turned the corner entering a hallway. Trent struggled to find a door that looked familiar. He eventually recognized one of them, barely grasping onto the memory. He gasp the door knob about the open it but just then he heard a loud bang, he quickly turned opening a door across the hallway from him. He carefully opens the door and peeks inside, seeing Duncan holding a fist to a whimpering Cody.

"Eyyy!" Trent says dropped the pillow that was covering him. He ran up to the boys, pulling Duncan from Cody. "Relax man!" Trent said while gripping Duncan's shoulders. Trent fought back a fit of laughs as he noticed Duncan's lack of hair. Trent's bottom lips quivered as his laughter escaped, he doubled over not being able to support himself. Duncan grumbled as Trent regained his posture blurting out, "your hair, man. It's all gone."

Duncan snapped back, "I am well aware," his eyes tightened as he pushed Trent's right shoulder. Duncan glanced over at Cody who had shear terror written across his face, Duncan smirked, he didn't think he had shaken the kid up that bad. Duncan then followed Cody's gaze to Trent's bare bottom. Duncan face twisted in disgust, "Put some pants on man."

Trent then quickly tugged on the bottom of the jacket hoping to cover himself up. The boys all sighed as they found their way out of the bathroom.

Duncan spoke up, "I am gonna go find something new to wear cause," Duncan glanced down at his shirt, "yea". Cody sighed, "I think you left your bags in my car, I'll go get them."

Trent looked around awkwardly, "I am going to go find pants. I'll be back soon" and with that Trent walked away awkwardly trying to shield himself from his friends. Duncan even more awkwardly, followed Trent into one of the rooms, it looked rather boyish, and trent needed something to cover himself up in the meanwhile and Duncan oh so desperately wanted to remove the vomit filled shirt. Duncan quickly opened up the closet searching for a shirt. He quietly cussed as he realized all of the shirts were a size too small for him. Duncan moved over to the dresser in which he opened. His eyes spotted a case of designer sunglasses in which he pocketed, he also spotted a gray beanie inside the dresser which he shoved on his recently bald head. He found a pair of basketball shorts that he threw at the awkward Trent.

Cody ran in the room, huffing from being out of breath, "are you guys sure this is the same house we started at?" He asked quickly.

Trent and Duncan exchanged glances as Duncan bolted out of the room and into the front yard, he glanced out. He jogged back to the house to find Trent awkwardly patting Cody's back as Cody sobbed, "The car, it's gone! It's gone!" Trent sat awkwardly in the blue basketball shorts and a maroon jacket that weren't his, nor did he know who they belonged to.

Duncan bit his lip, "let's just get out of here, I saw a Denny's down the street, We can regroup there or something." Trent shrugged and lifted himself off the bed, Cody sniffled, sluggishly lifting his body up off the bed. Duncan cursed once more then began to search through the drawer in which he found the shorts and grabbed a black v-neck.

* * *

><p>"Just the three of you?" A red headed hostest asked. Duncan shot her a 'no shit' glance as she nodded and asked the boys to follow her.<p>

The boys quickly sat into a booth, Trent and Cody on one side and Duncan on the other.

The hostest smiled and informed the boys,"your waitress will be here soon."

Cody relaxed into the vinyl seats. He glanced down picking up the menu and shrugged at what to order.

Trent sighed, "So what do we do now?". Duncan tugged the beanie down so that it was barely rested above his eyes. He pursed his lips, "We're fucked."

Cody huffed, "things can't really get much worse now can it?". Trent let out a small smile and a sigh, he relaxed slightly until his brain fully understood what Cody had just said. "Don't jinx it, man" Trent said as he scanned the dive for a element of wood. He knocked on the table that sat in front of him. Duncan chuckled, "that's not wood, its fake"

Trent panicked and got up, searching for anything to be remotely considered wood.

Duncan laughed at the superstitious boy. He could faintly hear him asking the hostess if there was any wood byproducts for him to use. Just then a young girl around their age appeared at the foot of the table. Her pale complexion against her teal and black hair made her stand out, yet her dark eyes made her fade away into the background. She pursed her lips and asked, "Hello, my name is Gwen and I'll be your server for the day. Are you two ready to order drinks?" Cody snapped out of his gaze and mumbled a few random words.

The girl glanced at Duncan, "you look familiar, do I know you from somewhere?"

Duncan smirked, "not that I know of" He glanced over at her once more and winked, "unless you want me to."

Her eyes remained with the same bored expression that she had on prior. Cody pushed his hair back, "I'd like a cup, a cup of steamy hot joe." He stated as he kept his eyes on her blue lips. Duncan sighed ignoring the girl, he began to clack his tongue ring against his front teeth. The girl perked up from writing down Cody's order at the sound. She grumbled a few words and then repeated asking Duncan what he wanted to drink. He grumbled, "the same." The girl was about to turn around to walk away until Trent squeezed by her, sitting in the booth along Cody. He addressed the guys, "It is okay, I found a piece of wood. Who would have though that the kitchen had wooden spoons?" He laughed a bit and looked up at the girl shrugging, "I'll have some milk." He looked back down at the menu and pointed to one of the meals, "Dudes, you can get bacon and sausage here!"

Duncan put it hands to his cheeks and pulled down, being bored with his surroundings. He huffed, crossing his arms and leaning back into the booth.

Trent began to laugh. He looked up at the waitress who hadn't left just yet, he was about to say something but she cut him off, "Trent?" Trent blinked idly. The waitress blushed slightly "its Gwen. You know, we were chilling yesterday at the party." Trent just kept staring at her. She continued, "I told you I had to leave early cause I had work in the morning." She whispered, "you know?"

Trent snapped out of his phase, mumbling quickly "yeah, Gwen! It's nice to see you again". He scratched the back of his head.

Gwen and Trent struck up a conversation much to Cody's dismay. Gwen licked her lips and whispered, "you have no idea who I am, do you?"

Trent's eyes searched hers for an answer but he kept quiet. Duncan grumbled, "the coffee isn't getting any warmer" but the two ignored him.

She sighed and placed her hands on her hips walked away for the boys. The boys all kept quiet until Cody broke the silence, "she was hot!"

"Hey Trent, who was she?" Duncan asked. Trent sighed, "I don't know."

Gwen quickly came with the two coffees and milk and set them on the table. Right as she was going to leave, Duncan called out to her, "Babe, over here." She turned on her heel and glared at Duncan, if looks could kill. She growled, "yes?"

"So where do we know you from?" Duncan asked, smiling as genuinely as he could. She blew out a raspberry and sat down next to Duncan, "I was at the party with you guys. You guys were buzzed at the time, I got there kind of late and I was chilling with you four for a whi-" The boys all groaned as Duncan yelled, "Fuck" while placing his hands to his head leaning his back while Trent slammed his fist against the table. Cody leaned forward placing his forehead into his palm.

Gwen sat up straight, "what? what happened." The boys all looked at each other and stated as a matter of fact-ly, "_Geoff_."

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER 3.<strong>

Thanks for reading!

Bam! I hope it was entertaining to say the least.. I have a bunch of 'FUN' shenanigans for the three boys to be a part of. If you have any fun shenanigans for me to add or any suggestions feel free! My ideas might (probably will) dry up soon!Please PM me or Review. Either one, it'll mean a lot3

Anyways I basically hope this made you chuckle, I WILL be uploading soon! Not like last time when I said I was pumped to upload and I didn't for 2-3 months hehe.

**OO AND REVIEWS HELP ME LIVE. I LIVE OFF MY REVIEWS.**

**I MIGHT DIE IF I DON'T GET ANY... **

**my review supply from 25 ways is growing old and I need new ones **

**hehe true story, eh?**

**...**

**ACTUALLY, review if you want. If you do then thank you.**

**If not, its cool, thanks for reading! 3**


End file.
